


Back for Good

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Blue Iguana (2018), Sam Rockwell - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluffy Ending, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Eddie is your ex-boyfriend you broke up with because of his criminal issues, and you haven’t seen each other for ages until one hot summer night…





	Back for Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it before I saw the movie itself (inspired by the trailer and movie stills), so I apologize if Eddie is OOC... But actually it's just porn without plot so I don't think it matters much. Just look at the picture that inspired me and enjoy :D

 

This summer was really hot. It was already late as you were going home by bicycle tonight, but the air was still very warm. You made a stop near a small diner, pressed the bike against the wall and took off your backpack to get the bottle of water. For a couple of moments you drank greedily before you heard the door creaking behind your back.

\- Y/n? I’ll be damned. Is it really you? – You heard.

You turned to the voice and the bottle almost fell off your hand.

\- Eddie?? What… What are you doing here?.. – You stumbled. You and Eddie had a relationship which was over since you occasionally learnt he’s into some criminal stuff. You haven’t seen him for quite a long while and actually thought he was in prison… But here he was, standing next to you. And you hated to confess it to yourself, but your heart actually skipped a beat when you saw him. He was still that ridiculously handsome as you remembered him to be.

_“What the hell is wrong with you?.. He’s not the right guy, remember?”_ you said to yourself as he smiled at you. The smile was a bit tired, maybe after this exhaustingly hot day, but he really seemed glad to see you.

\- Oh, I am… Working here, you know, - he showed you the keys in his hand. – Was about to close and go home and then it’s you suddenly. Isn’t it a destiny? – He smirked, coming closer.

You didn’t know why you let him approach and touch your arm slightly. Intense look of his green eyes always fascinated you, and when he looked at you like that…

_“Jesus, girl, don’t be stupid… You cannot step in the same river twice.”_

\- You need a ride home maybe? – He asked you quietly and you realized you actually missed the sound of his slightly hoarse voice. Yes, you used to be pretty much into this guy, and you still thought of him from time to time, but overall you supposed you got over it already… Probably not.

\- I really missed you, you know, - he continued as you still were silent. His hand moved to your face and his fingers brushed against your cheek gently. You shivered a little at his touch. Suddenly frozen in place you couldn’t move as he looked deep into your eyes.

\- N-no, I… don’t need a ride, - you managed to mumble.

\- Okay, - he replied simply and kept moving closer. You stepped back and felt your back pressed against the wall. Oh hell, you were trapped. And his face… his lips were so freaking close and you almost felt his breath on your skin.

_“Damn you, Eddie.”_  It was your last thought before…

***

… He leans in and the next moment his lips are touching yours. Your skin breaks out with goose bumps as he kisses you. Very gently at first as if he’s aware if you push him away, and you feel like you should do it, but you just can’t. Oh god, it was so extremely stupid of you to think you got over your crush on him. Right here and right now the realization of how goddamn much you missed his lips and his touch hit you. He keeps caressing your cheek with his fingertips, sucking on your upper lip and you part your lips almost unconsciously. He doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of it, deepening the kiss, and you can’t help but letting out a little quiet moan as his tongue entwines with yours. His lips and tongue explore your mouth for a while before moving down your jawline to the crook of your neck. You’re breathing sharply, gripping desperately at his broad shoulders as he’s teasing your neck, tickling it with his stubble. He remembers damn well how much you loved it.

_“Oh god, it’s getting way too far…”_

\- Eddie, - you manage to say in a shaky voice.

\- Mhmmm, - he makes against your skin, still concentrated on caressing your neck.

\- Eddie, just… Let go off me. You know it’s over, right? – You say, immediately realizing how unconvincingly you sound.

He furrows his eyebrows.

\- Really? And according to the way you’re breathing and blushing right now I can’t tell it’s over, - he smirks and kisses that sensitive spot behind your ear that makes your knees go weak. He also knows about it very well.

\- Eddie… - You still try to resist, but you already know that you lost this battle and all you have to do is surrender.

\- Okay, - he says, suddenly letting go of you. – Just tell me it’s over again, but looking me in the eyes.

He tilts your chin, causing you to look at him, and that’s it. You’re drowning again in his green eyes, knowing exactly that  ** _nothing_**  is over. So you don’t say anything. Your fingers grab his shirt pulling him closer, crushing your lips on his again.

He responds you eagerly, breathing sharply against your mouth before getting back to your neck, kissing and nibbling on your skin softly and you’re about to purr because of how good it feels. You stroke his shoulders and the back of his neck as he presses himself closer to you, his chest almost touching yours. His stubble against your skin is making you shiver as he’s kissing your throat eagerly while his hands move down your waist to knead your butt. You’re instinctively lifting your leg pressing your lower body to his. You grind your hips against him as he licks and sucks on your throat and collarbones, feeling him getting harder.

He suddenly stops caressing you and presses his forehead to yours, breathing heavily.

\- I think we’d better go inside, - he whispers huskily, his fingers stroking your thighs. You nod, and he grabs your hand leading you into the diner. You’re glad he’s holding you, because your head goes dizzy and all you can think of is to get close to him again.

\- So, where were we?… – He says, smirking wickedly as he lifts you up, so that you could sit on the counter. He leans in sucking gently on your earlobe and soon you feel his stubble on the side of your neck again.

You can’t hold back a moan as he caresses and squeezes your thighs, right now you’re just so glad you’re wearing really small shorts due to hot weather. Your hands get under his shirt and you feel his pecs tensing under your gentle touch.

\- Why don’t you take this freaking shirt off, - you say, and he chuckles.

\- As you wish, baby.

He takes his shirt off and tosses it away and now it’s your turn to lean in. You nuzzle against the crook of his neck inhaling his smell while your fingers explore his firm body, caressing his abs. Your other hand is on his arm and you love how his bicep tenses as you’re stroking it. He’s making soft grunts of pleasure as his hands are getting under your shirt as well, fingers run down your spine and then you feel him stroking the small of your back.

\- How about your shirt? – He whispers. – I guess it’s your turn.

\- You’re right, - you agree. He smiles and helps you get rid of the t-shirt. He looks at you hungrily.

\- God you’re beautiful.

Eddie fondles your breast through your bra and you moan quietly arching your back feeling your nipples hardening. He then fumbles a little, but finally manages to undo your bra. He gropes your breasts and buries his face in between them inhaling sharply.

\- I missed your smell, - he whispers. – And the taste of your skin.

At this you feel his tongue on your breast, licking its way to your hard nipple. You close your eyes and begin to moan softly as he plays with your nipple touching it very slightly with the tip of his tongue before taking it into his mouth. He doesn’t forget about your other nipple, pinching and twisting it between his fingers. A deep moan escapes you when his free hand suddenly presses against your mound. Some pressure there is exactly what you need now. Or maybe not exactly. Maybe you need more.

\- You’re so hot down there. I feel it even through your shorts, - His voice is making your skin tingle.

\- Will you help me to get rid of them?

Chuckling softly he reaches out to unbutton your shorts and you shift helping him to tug them down. Then his lips are back at teasing your nipples while his fingers brush against your pussy through the thin fabric. He slowly moves your panties aside and lets his fingertips run along your slit exploring your wet folds.

\- Oh god, why do you love torturing me so much, - you moan desperately.

\- ‘Cuz you look too goddamn sexy when I’m doing it. Love it when you beg.

\- Eddie, please… - he smirks and you shudder as his finger suddenly darts across your swollen and needy clit. He presses on in and stays without moving for a couple of moments before starting to rub it in a circular motion. He looks at your face closely as he caresses you like that. You pant and moan, rocking your hips against his hand. He keeps going until you’re almost on the edge, and then pauses for a while, just to finally remove your panties.

\- Want me to go down on you now, babe? – His intense look sends shivers down your spine.

You only manage to nod in reply and he leans in to give you another passionate kiss. He smiles, brushing your hair away from your face and kisses your lips again before kneeling in front of you. Spreading your legs he leaves a trail of gentle nips on your inner thighs on his way up your aching core. You’re biting your lips, which totally doesn’t help you to muffle the moans as you feel his warm tongue probing your folds, savouring you without hurry. Your fingers are entangled into his soft hair and you can’t help but pressing him closer to your almost burning pussy, encouraging him for more. His tongue slips into your hole, tasting you, then moves slowly to where you most need it – your throbbing clit. The touch is electric and causes you whine and tug on his hair. He flickers his tongue against your swollen bud for a couple times more before spreading your pussy lips apart and covering it with his mouth. You gasp as your body quivers and shakes uncontrollably while he’s sucking on your clit skillfully. You know that only he can make you feel this way. He keeps on sucking your clit and pushes his finger inside you. Not even a moan, but a cry of pleasure escapes your lips. Him pleasuring your clit and fingerfucking you at once is too hard to bear and you feel your walls already clenching around his finger tightly.

\- Eddie, I’m gonna come, - you whimper breathlessly and he moans against your core. This vibration is like the last straw, it sends you over the edge instantly and you cry out his name again and again, shuddering of pleasure. You can’t remember last time you came so intense. The orgasm is still rippling through you while Eddie licks up your juices.

He then makes his way back to your lips and kisses you gently, pulling your still trembling body as close to him as possible. His warm body feels awesome against your bare skin, and for a while he’s just holding you close, stroking your back softly and letting you recover.

\- Don’t tell me you didn’t miss it all this time, - he says quietly.

\- Yes, I did. I missed it, - you confess as your fingers reach out to undo his jeans. With his help you tug them down together with his underwear. His breath quickens and he swallows hard as you bring your hand to caress his length. Just a soft touch of your fingertips is enough to make him moan but you keep going and give him a couple more strokes.

\- Babe, - he pants. – I’ve been waiting for too long and don’t feel like coming into your hand. – He shivers. – Even though I love your hands a lot.

Smiling, you kiss his parted lips, gently guiding his cock inside you. He gasps feeling your warm wetness around him.

\- Girl… You feel even better then I remember, - he whispers hoarsely.

\- Yeah… you too, - you reply in a shaky voice as his thick hard cock really feels great.

He takes a deep breath and starts to move slowly at first. You sensed he didn’t want it to finish too soon. His face is buried into the crook of your neck and you tug on his hair again as his pace intensifies.

Your second climax starts to build already when he suddenly lets his cock slip out of you.

\- Turn around, - he commands, and you obey. You lean your belly onto the counter and arch your back as he grips your hips and slams his cock hard deep into you, growling through gritted teeth. He’s fucking you really hard right now, hitting your sweet spot just perfectly from this angle. Each thrust causes you whimper and moan. Eddie is tugging on your hair too and you love it, it turns you on even more.

\- Eddie, I’m close, - you pant, feeling your walls tightening around him.

\- Then come for me, babe, - you hear him whispering into your ear, his hot breath hitting your skin, and as he suddenly nibbles at your earlobe, an intense spasm finally hits you. Moaning out loud you’re coming, holding onto the counter to keep yourself in place, as you feel him twitching. With a deep groan he lets himself go, spilling his load inside you, his nails digging hard into your flesh. He comes really hard and his body is still trembling as he collapses on top of you.

\- God I needed this so much. I needed you, - he whispers breathlessly into your year and kisses your shoulder. And you know you also needed him all this time. Just didn’t dare to admit it.

***

A couple of minutes later you finally managed to calm your breath. Holding onto his shoulders, you turned around and sat on the counter again. You looked at each other and you couldn’t help but smile, seeing his sweet soft expression.

\- Only you look at me like that, - you said quietly. - I missed it.

\- I knew it wasn’t over, - he replied. Suddenly his eyes became serious. – Look, babe. I know our breakup is my fault, I fucked it all up, yes. And I’m still far from being a perfect boyfriend, but if you just give me a chance…

\- Consider I gave it to you already, - you caressed his stubbly cheek. – Please don’t make me regret about it, okay?

\- Never, - He nodded, looking into your eyes. - So… I guess now you need a ride home?

\- Yep… Don’t think I can ride a bike right now, - you chuckled.

\- Okay. Just wait until I’m able to walk again and my hands quit shaking and I’ll drive you. – He laughed. – And for now I suggest some cuddles.

\- Sounds great, - you replied. Yes, maybe Eddie wasn’t perfect… But it felt good to be back into his arms, so cozy and familiar.

_“You’re a stupid, stupid girl, y/n.”_ you think as he holds you close.

Stupid but ridiculously happy.


End file.
